


Nightmares

by fearless_beggar



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: 4x06 Conrad?? IDK him, Baby CoNic, Conrad being a good husband, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_beggar/pseuds/fearless_beggar
Summary: Set after 4x06“She’s safe,” Conrad puts his hand over hers where it rests over her bump, “You protected her. She’s strong, just like you. Take a deep breath for me, like Dr. Fernandez showed you. Can you do that, Nic? I’ll count.”In for four.Hold for seven.Out for eight.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So the show stole my idea of fetal anemia (they went into my google drive and they STOLE it!) So I reworked a scene I wrote for my forever in-development pregnancy story and wrote this instead because I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I kind of want to rework my story because the show is really putting Nic through it and I think she’s been tortured enough. Gonna make mine happier.  
> Anyway this is set in-show, so the baby isn’t Eddie (Or is it?! I’m watching you @ writers)

Conrad blinks awake, confused for a moment as he registers why he woke up in the middle of the night. 

“Nic,” She’s crying. God, he _hates_ to see her cry, “Nic, honey, it’s okay. You’re home, you’re safe, everything’s okay.” He tightens his arms around her, pressing her back to his front. They don’t normally sleep like this, but lately he’s been wanting to keep her close. Keep both of them close. 

“The baby,” He can feel her breathing growing shallow, more erratic. 

“She’s safe,” Conrad puts his hand over hers where it rests over her bump, “You protected her. She’s strong, just like you. Take a deep breath for me, like Dr. Fernandez showed you. Can you do that, Nic? I’ll count.” 

In for four.

Hold for seven.

Out for eight. 

And again. And again. Five times before Nic relaxes, the panic draws away from its grip on her throat. Her heart beats at a more human tempo. 

“I fix people for a living,” Nic says after he’s stopped his counting and her heart has stopped it’s racing, “Why can’t I fix this? Why can’t I stop it?”

“It’s a nightmare, Nic,” Conrad says, “You don’t need fixing, you’re not broken. You’re healing.”

“What if it never stops?” Conrad presses his face into the back of her neck, trying anything he can to comfort her.

“It will, I promise it will,” He tells her, “It gets better.”

“She’s not moving,” Nic sniffs, rolling on her back to look at him, “What if something’s wrong?”

“Everything is fine, she’s just asleep,” He kisses her forehead, a places a reassuring hand on the side of her face “We saw, remember? The fluid is gone. She’s okay.” 

“But what if we missed something?” She’s trying not to panic again, but it’s hard. Conrad rolls over and flips on the lamp on his bedside and reaches for his stethoscope. 

“It might be a little early for this, but...” He pulls up her top and places the drum over her belly, moving it around before he smiles. He takes out the earpieces and hands it to her, “Listen.” Nic puts them on and sighs in relief, closing her eyes to listen as her daughter's heartbeat fills her ears. 

“She’s okay,” Nic puts a hand over his, the other reaching for his face. He kisses her palm and watches her listen to their baby, her expression finally calm. 

“She’s going to be tough, like her Mom, and beautiful” Conrad presses a kiss to the swell of her belly. She’s really starting to show now, coming up on twenty weeks. 

“No more bikinis,” Nic says when his thumb brushes over her laparotomy scar.

“Stop it,” Conrad kisses right over the mark, “You’re beautiful.” He loves her scars. They mean she survived. If she wasn’t here with her scars she wouldn’t be here at all. He could have lost her; he could have lost _both_ of them.

“She’s kicking,” Nic’s hand moves to the side of her abdomen. He can’t feel the kicks yet, but he’s glad Nic has something she can enjoy. He can’t wait to meet his little girl, hold her, change her diaper. Wake up in the middle of the night to her crying. 

“Hi baby,” Conrad says to her belly, “See? She agrees with me. She’s telling her Mama she’s beautiful, too. I knew she would be smart.”

“How do you know what she’s saying?” Nic takes the stethoscope off and puts it aside, “I’m the one hanging out with her all day.”

“She’s my baby girl,” Conrad kisses her bump again, then shifts to kiss Nic’s lips, “I know what she’s saying. Even if I don’t know her name yet.” He flips the light back off.

“Yeah?” Nic turns back on her side and Conrad resumes his place behind her, “She just kicked again, what’s she saying now?”

“She’s telling Billie to get out of her room so we can set up the crib.”

“Stop it,” Nic chuckles, “You’re awful. I like having her here, you’re gone all day at work. We have a third bedroom.”

“Yeah but the other one has nicer windows,” Conrad says, “Maybe she’ll like birdwatching. Or stargazing. She’ll need a good window.”

“Our baby’s going to be so cool,” Her voice is growing softer. She closes her eyes, starting to drift off, “I can’t believe you wanted to name her Tonya. Not my baby.” Conrad holds her while she sleeps, one hand over his daughter. He’s so excited, but he can wait. Let her stay safe and sound in her Mama until she’s all ready for her grand entrance.

Besides, he kind of likes being able to hold his whole world in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so I’m not screaming into the void  
> <3 love you all


End file.
